DESCRIPTION (adapted from the application) A research meeting entitled 2nd Finlayson Colloquium on Urolithiasis: Calcium Oxalate Nephrolithiasis will be held on January 29-31, 1999, at the University of Florida, in Gainesville, Florida. The meeting is dedicated to the works and contributions of Professor Birdwell Finlayson, M.D., Ph.D. to the field of urolithiasis. This is a research conference which will specifically deal with oxalate metabolism, modulators of calcium oxalate nephrolithiasis, models to study calcium oxalate crystal-renal epithelial cell interaction, lithotripsy and new therapies to manage the stone disease. The presentation is by invitation and we have invited international experts who are requested to review the literature and summarize the state of the art in their area of research and present results of their recent unpublished findings. Publication of the proceedings is planned.